


Strange Times for A Strange City

by Cocoheart



Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Angst, Bank Robbery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Orphans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: 💎"Hey! I saw a lady! She- a monster- Chara! I need to see who-"🔺️♤🔺️Asriel, code name Flowey, and his sibling have goals after living in the dirt for so long.Some different occurs. Unexpected forces want to undo everything, pulling them apart. Can they prevail in these strange times?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351
Kudos: 2





	Strange Times for A Strange City

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm just testing to see if this is good or not.
> 
> Is Asriel holding a Tommy gun a good title page or nah?
> 
> -
> 
> Want to chat? Want to argue about stuff? Do so here. You wont regret the fun discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/5HSZKX7
> 
> Enough plugging time for bank.

They were the talk of the town.

They almost rule half of the blood stained city by now.

Flowey, the monster. And the cannibal.

Asriel knew Chara only drank blood, nothing else. People didn't.

It was said they ruled from the shadows, using magic to destroy this "good natured city". Chara would just laugh.

People dying on the streets, homes wrecked, families ruined. Asriel has seen it all, growing up.

Money was tight. Not for him. Not anymore.

His next project?

Bank robbery.

◇---------------- 

It was a cold April morning, with a bustling crowd of city folk minding their own business.

"Whoever gets to the car fastest, wins." Chara spoke up. They were dressed in a fine black satin suit with a nice hat with a small yellow rose. Their red eyes peered at the target; the bank.

"This cannot be rushed. We aren't playing that game today." Asriel thought that game, who could get to the car fastest when doing a crime, was annoying.

"Come on. We don't have time. Everyone is in position. Let's go now."

He put his mask on. Chara did the same.

"Is that our car? There seems to be more people than our own. Is there a mole or is someone else robbing our bank?"

He didn't say anything back, just opened the Van's door. He didn't notice the shadows watching behind.

Chara took his arm, and they walked side by side, entering the bank arm in arm. There were whispers, people leaving quickly.

Fear and respect were just tools to him. They went close to the teller.  
"This is a robbery!" Guns blasted. People screaming, rushing to get out.

He hopped over the counter and pointed it at a workers head.  
"Go get the money. You won't get hurt. I'll come with you ma'am. Make sure you are safe from my sibling."

The worker glared. She spat on his shoes. "Rude. I didn't spit on you. Allow me to change that."

He spat on her. She shrieked loudly, and shrieked further. Too easy, he thought. "Now. To the money."

The job was easy. He and his goons got the cash quickly and left. "Thank you ma'am. Have a good day."

"Die mob scum."

He didn't answer. Leaving the bank was his only priority. Outside was a mess, people running around, screaming, police sirens. He sighed, speeding towards the car when he spotted someone. A goat monster, waving at him from the other side of the street. 

Running towards the van, he opened the backdoor and put the money in. Chara stick their tongue out from inside as Asriel closed the van and ran. The goat lady smiled, and began to weave around the chaotic streets. No one even noticed her, in a long grey cloak. 

"Hey!" He shouted.

Yanked inside a van, Chara frowned at him, mask off. "Silly Flowey. Brother, there was no one there."

"Hey! I saw a lady! She- a monster- Chara! I need to see who-"

"I still won the race! And I was right, there were extra cars. You are losing it. You are the only monster in town, remember? Your sick parents threw you out. Just us and money. Remember."

He growled. "I remember everything." He threw the mask to the ground.

Chara gave a cold smile, and he gave one back. "We got the money. Only two of our people were killed. We should celebrate."

The driver, a young man, pulled into a shadowed alleyway. "Rest brother. We have a long day ahead. We must get to our mansion."

Asriel grunted in response. This was going to be a long day.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? It feels wrong to me. Somehow.


End file.
